Progressive Party of Noobs
The Progressive Party of Noobs was a group that existed from 2016-2019. The group was founded by Insanehappymeels as a left-wing political group that used the topic of Noobs ironically, at the start. The group eventually accumulated a strong community of Noobs that helped fuel the group for the years it existed. The group eventually fell in early 2019, where it was destroyed by Edward Carter in his successful second attempt at killing PPoN for good. PPoN reached it's height in early 2018, where it reached 2k members. History Meelsian Era. The Progressive Party of Noobs was founded by Insanehappymeels on the 7th of July, 2016. The group was founded as a left-wing political group using the feature of 'Noobs'. The group grew fast with Meels getting help from notable users such as Jacob, Melon, Dylan and Army. The group quickly expanded politically and diplomatically with various Guest groups and other Noob groups. PPoN would soon create a paramilitary wing to serve as a defensive group for the party. PPoN continued to grow until a small failed coup by Melon and Edward resulted in the exile of Melon, Edward, Dahnak and followers of these leaders. The resulting exile caused the action-seeking members of the PPoN to found Noob Revolution as a militarized Noob state. Shortly after the failed coup, PPoN's Chairman, Insanehappymeels retired and left Dylan as the second chairman. Dylan Era. A small, counter government was founded by Tava, Edward and Melon named The Blue as a step to replacing the government of PPoN with a more militarized approach. The Blue eventually gained a majority of support with the chairman of the PPoN directly supporting The Blue's efforts. Army and Jacob would set up a constant resistance against The Blue, including creating propaganda and videos directly warning about the organization, including various civil warnings and a declared national crisis about the existence of The Blue. The Blue decided to secure it's hold on PPoN via threats and action against both Jacob and Army . Jacob was directly threatened in a voice call with Edward and Tava, while Army was deleted from Roblox. The resulting events pushed a governmental decline and the discord-based Blue War. Army responded to his termination with creating an alt account and gaining his power back in PPoN, before nuking the group. Kicking 600 members. After these events, The Blue lost the war, despite this - PPoN took serious damage during the crisis. After The Blue threat was dealt with, Dylan attempted to power the PPoN once again. His efforts included reaching out to other Noob groups, including Noob Revolution to attempt to regrow PPoN's members and political strength. Dylan's cooperation with groups that had posed a threat to the party was seen by some as a sign of weakness, allowing Dylan to be stepped on by anyone. As time progressed, Dylan became lazier and almost abandoned PPoN before electing ElEpicNoobPwner, the owner of Armed Noobs United, as Premier. El tried to make changes within the PPoN but was almost always halted by Dylan, who refused to allow such changes. El eventually created a mock war with a group named Noob Continental Military in order to raise military activity. NCM was originally a congregation of Noob armies from various groups, including PPoN and N.R which eventually unified as a state, allowing for SithCola to own his own army. The mock war would do little for the PPoN's activity, and El would resign soon after. Jacob, still an administrator within the group pinged in the PPoN whenever he would livestream. As a result, the owner of NCM went to Jacob's personal discord and in a famous quote by himself, "Did the Mr.Ping Challenge 100 times per millisecond". This provoked a mostly discord-based conflict with NCM, N.R and PPoN. An extra army created by Jacob joined the war, named The Imperial Army of Guestingrad. The war was mostly discussion which called for Dylan to settle the war down with a calm attitude. Resulting in the exile of Jacob from PPoN and being the precursor to a war between NCM and N.R. After these events, Dylan imposed a strict isolationist policy on PPoN, which led to mass inactivity and general hatred for Dylan. Tavanian Era. After Dylan abandoned the PPoN since he was mass disliked and generally could not keep the group active, Tava took over the group with support from Jacob. Tava quickly rebuilt some of the group and reinvited back it's members. Including Edward and Dahnak. Tava first led politically before rediscovering the Military of the PPoN. Tava then pushed funds into military development, including purchasing Noob Revolution from Dahnak and having diplomatic relations with close groups. Tava officially integrated PPoN's first religion which was known as 'Sun God'. Other groups visited by Gaz and Dahnak also shared this religion and Tava quickly became friends with the associated groups. Tava owned N.R but only took claim of it's assets and publicity to boost the PPoN's size. Including mass advertising the Military to prepare for a war against the CollinTV Army. The following war lasted 2 months and was mostly based on raids and discord-attacks against Collin. Collin had been known for conquering smaller groups, primarily Noob groups to absorb into his empire - which prompted Tava to lead an invasion and occupation of Aylesbury. After constant fighting, PPoN calmed it's forces and focused more on dealing with Gaza, who had founded a unique rebellion in face of PPoN and N.R, the group was destroyed quickly with Gaz renouncing himself as Sun God and founding the Kingdom of Romania. Tava finally gave N.R to Gaz as he had no use for it. Gaz in turn gave it to former lieutenant of N.R, Kliwo. Who grew the group very quickly. N.R eventually rebelled directly against PPoN, causing for 7 battles to be fought between the two groups. Upon discovering Dahnak had interfered with PPoN and attempted to transform it into a WW2 group, Tava exiled Dahnak. After Dahnak's exile, Edward took notice and annexed the entire PPoN. During the last moments of the group, Highamazingfoxy and Tava spoke one last time in Meelsburg before the group was shut down forever, with the final quote: "Rest peacefully, for no group rules forever." engraved on the group wall. Ending the history and existence of the Progressive Party of Noobs. Politics The Progressive Party of Noobs was a political powerhouse during it's peak of existence. PPoN employed dozens of politicians who represented the PPoN in various meetings with other groups, PPoN's internal politics was not without its faults however. Insanehappymeels was known for rigging elections to his favor and Jacob was known for having an almost dictatoral hold on his position. Melon and Edward were infamous for disloyalty against PPoN and various lesser figures would constantly argue in meetings over propaganda and ideology. There was a particular divide between the Noobs and Guests, with Guests tending to be more right wing than the Noobs. While the first election was somewhat smooth, the second election featured mass personal attacks and propaganda against each other. Since then, PPoN's politics fell through Dylan's rule. Resulting in most positions being abolished by the man while members left frequently. Politics under the Tavanian Era were not defined. With most of Tavanian rule featuring a 'National Socialist' ideology, with primary concerns being for members of PPoN and ideologies rarely coming into play. Military PPoN featured a sizable force with a good amount of active members, the armed forces was primarily headed by Melon in the Meelsian era. During the Dylan era, the PPoN's military had a sharp decline in staff and activity, eventually leading to Jacob annexing the group while recording it. The military was revived during the Tavanian era, where it was used en masse against N.R and CTVA, during this time. Various atrocities were commited by members of the military against civilians and suspected spies. This resulted in Tava clearing out the Military and establishing an iron control over Fort Valkyrie, which belonged to the PPoN's state of N.R at the time. The 4th Noob Division was established as an imperial elite unit commanded only by Tava and answering only to Tava. The 4th Noob Division would eventually mark the start of the Cieurnish Empire. The Military was annexed following the PPoN's destruction by Edward. Culture PPoN featured a rich culture with a complete youtube channel, ministry and a HQ and city. The National Anthem of the Progressive Party of Noobs was L'internationale. The group featured Spanish, French, and English communities. With a majority of Spanish users following Edward and Dahnak to N.R during the failed coup. French users were somewhat limited but proved to be high ranking members of the group, while English speaking members filled the rest of the ranks, along with some minorities. PPoN officially featured the English and French languages as their primary method of speaking, while Edward created a split PPoN community for spanish speakers. PPoN was renowned for having an open view on most matters, and over time the culture of the PPoN grew, with statues being erected and ideas being thought every day. The last known bastion of culture was Meelsburg, which featured a school and a church. The first times that these ideas have been implemented. PPoN became rich with memes and happiness during it's existence. Despite hardships, even while it's dead. Memes of the PPoN still live on. Images PPoNOriginal.jpg|First Emblem 2nd ppon thingy.JPG|Second Emblem third logo.JPG|Third Emblem Ppon.png|Fourth Emblem Category:Groups